As such engine misfire identification device of this kind for an internal combustion engine, there has been proposed engine misfire identification device in a vehicle in which a motor capable of generating electrical power is attached to a crankshaft of an engine, and an engine misfire of the engine is identified on the basis of a torque correction amount of the motor during the damping control that involves canceling out a torque variation of the engine by the motor (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In this apparatus, in a case where damping control by the motor is not performed and in a case where the engine is operating at a high rotation speed and a high torque even when damping control by the motor is performed, an engine misfire is identified on the basis of a variation in the rotation in a crank angular position. In case where damping control by the motor is performed and the engine is operating at a low rotation speed or at a low torque, a misfire of the engine is identified on the basis of a torque correction amount of the motor during damping control.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-65402